


Dancing in the Forest

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Horror, Humor, Monsters, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Before I was a Teenage Abomination, Luz's dancing attract a monster.
Kudos: 10





	Dancing in the Forest

Luz walked into the forest.

Luz takes a deep breath

Luz thought 'Come on Luz you can do it'

Luz began to dance.

Suddenly she hears a roar.

Luz thought 'Uh-oh?'

It was a monster with black fur and green eyes.

Luz screamed

A cat like monster roars

Luz said "So you're angry because you don't like my dancing"

A cat like monster meowed

Luz began to do a moonwalk.

Luz said "Like that"

A cat like monster began to dance

Luz clapped her hands.

A cat like monster blushed

The End


End file.
